Whiskey confessions
by mariaazh
Summary: Post 4x23 Klaus and Caroline leave the stadium to get a drink and end up having an open conversation. "She wanted to back out, run to the bathroom, flee to her car or at least close her eyes, so he would stop looking at her like he knew everything she was thinking and feeling. Instead she was rooted to her spot; drink in hand, eyes glued to him." Graphic by the awesom klaussified!
1. Chapter 1

**I've been writing Klaroline things for a while now, but usually only for me or as a gift for a friend on tumblr. Since this was already published there, I'll share it here as well. This is either a one shot or the start of a series, I don't know yet. It is inspired entirely by klaussified on tumblr, who challenged me to do a drabble, based on her lovely cap art. She was also gratious enough to be my beta. Check her out, she's talented!**

_So how is the newly minted graduate going to celebrate this once in a lifetime occasion?_ Klaus chuckled cheerily, while they were leaving the stadium. _How many parties did you organize for tonight?_

_None, _Caroline answered quietly. _With everything that's been happening the last few weeks I didn't feel like it._

_Nothing? No dancing with your girlfriends, no celebratory dinner with your mom, no mindless drinking with your mediocre classmates? _He smirked.

_Well, the reappearance of spiteful dead monsters put the brakes on my planning. I could use a drink though. Do you have to go back to the baby drama straight away or can you stick around for a second? _Caroline asked seemingly sweetly.

He stopped dead in his tracks. He was stunned, his face motionless. She had rendered him speechless, which was first for her. It didn't feel as good as she thought it would. The only sound she could hear was the beat of her heart and the sound of crickets in heat coming from the parking lot.

_I have a few hours. _He said emotionlessly. _Where do you want to go?_

_Oh, this isn't Bourbon Street; the only place still open is the Grill._ She was disappointed that he didn't even acknowledge her bait. Okay, she can play it cool too. It's not like it mattered that much anyway. She'll let him buy her a few drinks to say thanks for showing up and saving the day. She'll smile and banter a little and then he'll be on his way and she'll be free of all of it. She told herself that the nerves of anticipation building inside her was a result of being able to see Tyler again and not the prospect of spending a few hours alone with Klaus.

_Do you want to take my car or walk there? _Caroline asked arriving at the parking lot. She looked around and saw only her Ford parked there.

_Since I ran here from the airport, I'd say you are going to have to drive, sweetheart._ He was already waking towards her car.

_You ran here from the airport? In that suit?_ She was trying very hard not to sound impressed and failing wholeheartedly as she unlocked the doors.

_Your last few messages sounded panicked, so I figured I'd better hurry up. The town car would have slowed me down considerably._ His smile didn't reach his eyes as he opened the door to her car and got in.

_I have to say I'm not enamored by the modern American automobile industry. I picture you driving something a tad bit more flashy and bright. This looks too… simple for you._ He said with a touch of condescension, while trailing his hand on the cloth interior of the car.

_I like simple and American, _like Tyler, Caroline added in her mid, while buckling up. She didn't bother covering her double meaning with a smile; she wanted to cut him, just a little bit.

_I gather that and by all means you should enjoy it, for that will not always be the case._ Klaus retorted a little too hastily with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. She put the car into gear forcefully, the biting sound standing out against the palpable tension as they left for the Grill.

The car ride was quiet and uneventful; she didn't put on music or look at him as he stared outside the window into the dark nothingness. Even before she parked across the street from the Grill she knew it was closed – there was no music or light coming from inside. Her stomach squeezed painfully and she racked her brain on what to do next.

_Let's go Graduate, you owe me a drink. _He opened the car door and started walking towards the entrance of the Grill.

_It's clearly closed, how do you propose we… _She was silenced by Klaus kicking the door open. He turned around and gave her his most dimpled smile ever. Okay, so he clearly wants that drink then, she thought slightly amused. Caroline was reading him correctly for once and guessed that the casual mention of the miracle baby did the trick.

_What were you saying, love? I assume you know where to locate the light switch and the good Champagne?_

She was too stunted and excited to answer, so she walked across the room to flip the main light switch on and asked him to choose some music while she was fetching glasses and the top shelf whiskey from behind the bar. The fact that the sheriff's daughter was breaking and entering in the middle of the night, accompanied by a dangerous original hybrid no less, was reckless didn't even cross her mind. It should have, but she felt only relief. She didn't want to acknowledge it, but Caroline missed him. She told herself it wasn't so much that she wanted to see him again, but she wanted to say goodbye, to close the book on their weird and confusing chapter.

_This hasn't been a champagne kind of day, so how about some whiskey. Makes a better night cap anyway._ She said sweetly as she poured them each a glass.

_Whiskey's fine, it will suit my mood even better. And isn't it the preferred choice of alcohol for the local heroes anyway?_ Klaus grumbled, while tinkering with the jukebox. "Florence and the Machine" started playing from the corner, while Klaus propped himself on the bar and took one of the glasses.

_To you and your bright future!_ Klaus raised his glass, didn't wait for her to reach for hers and threw it back it one gulp. She raised an eyebrow and poured him another: _What's the rush?_

_No rush, I was just preparing for the fake banter and insincere, self-righteous bravado to come. I don't think I can take it completely sober right now._ He told her, while looking her dead in the eyes – no smirk, no crinkle in his eye, like he was trying to implore her to come clean with him. He took the second glass of whiskey and downed it like the first; she was there to refill it as soon as he put his glass down.

She didn't know what to say. She raised her eyebrow and took a sip of her drink.

_Why so silent love? _He stood up and started walking slowly around the bar. _I assume you wanted to say a proper goodbye, rather than thank me for today's events and that's why you invited me for a drink, isn't it? You're hoping for a cut and dry, painless end to whatever you built in your head is between us.. No?_

She kept silent while he was advancing towards her. She wanted to deny it, wanted to laugh flirtatiously and turn the conversation to something light and non-important. She wanted to back out, run to the bathroom, flee to her car or at least close her eyes, so he would stop looking at her like he knew everything she was thinking and feeling. Instead she was rooted to her spot; drink in hand, eyes glued to him.

_You graduated today. Closed the first chapter of your story, and soon you'll be ready to open the next one. You're desperately looking for a way to fit me and your unexplainable attraction to bad boys in your first chapter, so there would be no doubt in your mind that I can't be a part of your future. Am I right?_

His tone wasn't accusatory or cold; he was talking slowly and assuredly, like he was stating facts, almost emotionless. Except his eyes told a different story – there was resentment and pain and something else unidentifiable. Caroline should have been scared from his look alone, but she felt only nervous energy. It crossed her mind that one way or another she will feel better in the morning – things that have been held in a long time had that effect when coming out. And with that realization, she told herself that there really wasn't anything to be scared of here. Whatever happened right now, whatever sincerity he would cajole from her was going to be for tonight, and tomorrow she can go back to the status quo without this anxious build up she felt since he had left town.

_In a way you're right._ She answered without looking away, without breathing. He was standing right in front of her now. She had to raise her head a little bit to look directly in to eyes. _I never liked goodbyes but they are preferable to always wondering what if._ She tried to smile, but the pain in his eyes stopped her. She reached for his arm and lightly touched him. _ I also wanted to say thank you for showing up, every time you are needed. Every time I need you. _She was surprised her voice didn't falter for a second. _Your sister told me that you have a lot on your plate right now, so I wasn't surprised that you were not picking up your phone or that I haven't heard from you, since you were gone._

_My sister's incessant need for friends makes her horrible at keeping secrets, so I'm not surprised she over shared. _Klaus said spitefully as he turned around to go back to the other side of the bar and sit down. Caroline followed after him, taking the whiskey bottle with her; she felt that they'll need it for sure, if he was going to be opening up and she was expected to do the same.

He sat down on the bar stool and reached for his glass again: _You've proven time and time again that I'll show up for you, even amidst difficult circumstances. You just ask for something and I forgo the need for power. I forget fear, and even sorrow, for a moment to do whatever it is you ask for. That hasn't really happened with anyone but Rebekah. Do you realize that?_

She took a swig straight from the bottle, since she had abandoned her glass on the other side of the bar, and prepared to answer, but he interrupted her before she could open her mouth. _I know that your plan for tonight is to sever all ties with me and the rational part of my brain is screaming that this is the best possible outcome, that I don't need another liability – that the emotions you bring up are weakness and should be put down. _He turned around and looked at her for a moment, then reached for the bottle in her hand to take a swig. He placed the bottle gently back on the bar before looking up at her once more.

_Then there's the wolf part of me – the part that's angry at you. That part wants to turn you inside out, hurt you, kiss you, compel you, kidnap you, lock you in some dungy room or tie you to a big bed, claim you mine until it's over and I feel whole again._

He raised the bottle to his lips for another long swig before focusing on her again. _But a tiny, decrepit, spineless part of me is asking for a chance to feel again. And I can't seem to ignore it._

He looked so fragile and human right then, all pretense and menace forgotten. She took a deep breath, stood from her stool, and slowly wrapped her arms around him without saying a word. As she arms enveloped him her head fit in between his shoulder and neck, and she felt his whole body stiffen. _I changed my mind, this doesn't need to be a goodbye_, she whispered. Caroline tightened the hug reflexively and felt the tension leave his body slowly. She didn't think she could say that while looking at him right now. The embrace continued no more than a few seconds, but it felt like hours for both of them. When she let go of him, she looked into his eyes and saw tenderness and hope and that other thing she didn't want to identify.

_How about we leave the serious talk for some other time and celebrate my graduation instead? _She asked with forced cheer. Caroline knew that she wasn't ready to say anything else now. This conversation, their whole story, needed more time than he had and she was willing to give right now. _Let's get another drink and maybe you can tell me what's so special about New Orleans?_

The melancholic, strung out voice of Florence filled the air and she felt like if Klaus didn't break his gaze from her, she would do something irreversible. He smiled slowly and reached for the bottle, refilling his glass and giving her the rest.

_What's not to love really? In addition to the abundance of bars open past 10:30, there's glorious food, real art, dark excitement…. _He smiled at the sight of interest in her eyes. _There's a whole community of supernatural beings, living out in the open, reveling in their power. You will fit right in someday._

Caroline didn't say anything, just stared at him with a small smile on her lips. She wanted to ask how he knew that, but didn't dare. So instead she smiled even more widely: _You know since this is technically my graduation party I feel like I deserve more cheerful celebration with dancing. And shots! I'll go change the music and you can tell me about all the mayhem and destruction you are planning while I'll be attending keggers with hot fraternity boys. _She stood up with the intention of going to the jukebox, but he caught her mid-stride, placing a hand at her waist.

_I'd love the dancing part of that plan, the mayhem you'd have to come and witness for yourself and you should really never ever tell me about the fraternity guys, if you want them to survive until your next graduation_, he told her with a smile. As he rose up and took her for a small spin in front of the bar stools, Florence started singing about seven devils and Caroline's hands reached up and around his neck. Klaus held her gaze and brought her even nearer, eliciting the same mixture of excitement and fear, which always surfaced when they were in close proximity. They danced for a while in a silence that wasn't comfortable in the slightest. The tension was thick. Caroline wanted to break free from the embrace and throw herself into him at the same time and he seemed to read every emotion on her face, not letting up for a second. She finally closed her eyes and the fear seemed to dissipate. When she opened them again she moved swiftly and kissed him softly on the lips without thinking, almost mirroring his actions from earlier. He didn't freeze this time, he was expecting her. Klaus captured her lips in a stronger hold and molded her body to his. If he could give her just a glimpse at what their next chapter held, but could not be fulfilled right away, he wasn't wasting it on chaste promises. He wanted to show her the passion and desire that would fill their future, if she let it, when she let it. The kiss intensified, as his hands started to slowly run up and down her spine, gluing her to him. She felt like her whole body was tingling and pulsating, one of her hands traveled to his tie, pulling him even closer, as she licked the corner of his mouth boldly. He opened his mouth, drawing a sharp breath and welcoming her tongue. It took him a few seconds to turn the kiss from her soft exploration into something much deeper. He pulled from her mouth suddenly and looked at her. She opened her eyes, dazed and wanting to go back a few seconds ago. He stayed silent for a while and then kissed her forehead.

_You are making it really hard on the wolf part, love_. He smiled and held her a little longer before letting go and taking his glass again. He drank the contents of the glass in one long gulp and turned around.

Klaus walked out of the Grill, leaving her rooted in front of the bar, without turning around. She wanted to go after him or call him to come back and finish what they started, but knew that she wouldn't be able to say goodbye in the morning and he wouldn't let her. She collected almost empty whiskey bottle, turned off the jukebox, flipped the light switch, and closed the broken door of the Grill. As she walked slowly home, the air felt different – fresher, lighter, full of something indescribable.

The next morning when she walked to her abandoned car in front of the Grill, she felt like she dreamed it all, like the whole night was not real, just a figment of her overtired imagination. As she got in her car, she saw a leather-bound book sitting on the passenger seat. She opened it to find it blank except for the first page which was inscribed in Klaus's handwriting:

_Save it for our next chapter. Whenever you're ready._

_Yours – K._

_**I have a bunch of ideas of how to continue this & surprisingly I have some time on my hands. I think I might post a second part on Monday. Cheers! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone, thank you all so much for your generosity – the comments & the personal notes were so endearing. Honestly, you all are fabulous. I hope you enjoy this part as much. **_

It has been a long, hot, and somewhat anxious summer for Caroline. She took a short trip with Liz to New York after her graduation, where they tried to enjoy every touristy thing they could think of – from the obligatory, somewhat boring tour of Ellis Island and a trip to the Empire State Observatory to an afternoon in Central Park and a food crawl through Greenwich Village.

The most memorable moments for Caroline were the four hours she spent by herself in The Cloisters, a medieval art museum secluded in the lush, magical greenery of upper Manhattan. All of the nervous energy she had felt up to this point in the trip had evaporated and she was transported to another time. She'd never been much for history; her attention has always been focused on the now. There was nothing too appealing about lack of modern conveniences either, her curling iron was a necessity, not an accessory. Taking the tour by herself made her calm enough for what she was truly feeling to surface. As she walked through the park that surrounded the museum, she could see herself in those times. With every turn, she imagined a new scenario of what she could have been doing if she were alive in the Middle Ages, what she could be wearing. The image of Klaus resurfaced in each scenario and she didn't push it away. She saw them walking to the market, dressed in noble men's clothes, riding in the blue and gold carriages together, dancing, just being… She told herself that she didn't miss him; she was only daydreaming about him now because he was the only person Caroline knew that had lived though this period. She wanted to call him and tell him where she was. She wanted ask him to describe for her what was really like living in the Middle Ages. But as the guided tour was coming to an end, so was her temporary escape from reality. Caroline thought that if she called him now, on an impulse, she might regret it tomorrow. It might mean more to both of them than she was ready for. Caroline put away her phone, finished the tour, and headed back to the hotel. She didn't think of Klaus for the rest of the trip. Or at least that's what she told herself over and over.

After they got back from New York, things returned to normal in the Forbs household; almost to the old, pre-vampire normal. Liz worked constantly and Caroline proclaimed herself the head of the annual End of Summer Festival committee as usual, roped April Young into helping her and threw all of her efforts into making it the most entertaining one ever – they had rides, games, magic and card reading booths, concession stands. They had to build a stage for the crown jewel of the festival – a silent auction and live midnight concert for a few local bands. Her persuasive, somewhat compulsion free, determination had procured an interesting array of auction items and Caroline herself had donated a picnic date with the former Miss Mystic. The organization took her attention for the remaining month. Near the end of the preparation, Caroline finally felt exhausted – she wasn't sure if it was from the forced cheer or the wrangling of the numerous activities. Somehow the organization of the festival this year wasn't the satisfying experience she remembered. Caroline told herself that she was feeling low because Tyler had left a few vague messages in response to her many joyous ones. Two months had passed since graduation and he still hadn't come home. The non-descriptive explanations of why he was still away were equal parts worrying and frustrating to her. He would tell her that he missed her, but he had to finish what he had started and needed a little more time. No additional details of this "mission" were mentioned and she was starting to get antsy about it. Caroline wanted to talk to him at least, but he kept leaving messages on her phone in the middle of the night and wasn't picking up when she called him in the morning.

The festival was a resounding success – people from the whole county poured into Mystic Falls. There was excitement and laughter filling every part of the small town. Except Caroline was not fully enjoying any of it and April was a poor substitute for Bonnie and Elena – too eager, happy, and bubbly. She missed her snarky, darkish friends. Elena was cooped up with Damon in the boarding house, enjoying the honeymoon phase of their relationship. Caroline didn't want to see or even know anything about it. She knew that Elena really loved him and wanted to be happy for her, but a part of Caroline was mad. Not at Damon any more, but at Elena. How could she forgive him so easily and give in, wasn't she supposed to have more self control than that and how come Elena wasn't terrified of what could happen to her, to her heart, when Damon showed his true colors. Caroline wanted to talk to her friend about it, but was afraid that that would lead to another conversation, about her own feelings and fears and she definitely wanted to avoid that at all costs.

Bonnie was recovering with her dad's family in the south and couldn't be bothered to return an e-mail these days, and Stefan had practically dropped off the face of the planet to start over somewhere. Matt was the only one who called her regularly from exotic and dreamy places, but that was even more depressing. Every time his overly excited voice came over the line, a ping of jealousy and regret would surface and a small voice inside of her would say – _you could have been on the Great Wall of China right now, you could have toured the Louvre, you would have been happy, just call Klaus!_ But Caroline would shut down that voice, feel guilty that it even existed, and go back to pretending that everything was going in the right direction.

On the last evening of the festival, the mayor gave a small speech, praising her and April's efforts and calling them "the brilliant future of Mystic falls". Her mother beamed with pride next to her, but even that accomplishment didn't shine as bright. When it finally came time for the winner of her picnic date to be announced, Caroline was shocked at the name she heard come out of the Mayor's mouth. _Stefan Salvatore. After two months of silence had Stefan finally decided to show his face again?_ She looked around excitedly for him as a feeling of contentment settled in her stomach for the first time in weeks. Her friend had come back! _This will turn around everything_, Caroline thought. She finally saw Stefan emerging from the tarot card reading booth, looking his usual sleek and brooding self. Caroline hurled her body towards him with supernatural speed and nearly tackled him to the ground.

_Oh, thank God, Stefan! Where have you been? I missed you, I missed you so much!_ Caroline proclaimed at the top of her lungs, excitement evident as she hugged him tightly. _You don't know how boring these past few months have been! You winning this stupid picnic date is the most exciting thing to happen since graduation. _

As soon as she withdrew from him, Caroline got the sense that something was not quite right. The iron smell of human blood was coming off of him in waves and Stefan's face was sporting an uncharacteristically huge grin. He looked down at her with more than just playful amusement in his eyes; there was something cold and calculating lurking underneath hooded eyelashes.

_That was quite the welcome! I'm glad that you've missed me, you've been on my mind too recently._ He reached and touched the ends of her hair and Caroline felt an unwelcome feeling tingle down her spine.

_Are you all right? You seem different, more relaxed._ She asked concerned. _You haven't started drinking human blood again, have you?_ Caroline whispered.

_No, still on the bunny diet. I'm just glad you're here and looking so …untouched._He took her hand and started walking towards the street.

_What the hell does untouched mean? And where have you been? And why haven't you answered any of my e-mails or turned on your phone? I was really worried for you. I know that you left hurt and…_

_I lost my phone somewhere and didn't really feel like replacing it. _Stefan interrupted her, clearly not interested in rehashing his summer adventures. _And you? Did you have the magical summer you were dreaming of or did you stay in Mystic falls, alone and afraid of the unknown? _He smiled, but his eyes were a picture of sinister sarcasm. That took Caroline back and for a second she though that this can't be Stefan Salvatore. Her friend was kind and gentle and no where near this sarcastic.

As if hearing her judgmental thoughts, Stefan released her hand and instead threw his arm around her: _You'll get to tell me all about it on the date I just won. I'll pick you up in front of the Grill in 15 minutes. I want to choose where we go, if that's ok with you. _

_That's fine. But we can do that tomorrow. Do you want to go get a drink and talk instead? Where are you staying tonight? If you don't want to go back to the boarding house, my couch is always open. _She rapid fired her questions, still feeling the queasy nervousness from before.

_I have a place in mind already. And I'll tell you all about it. Just be on time, I'll bring my friend, and we'll celebrate the end of the summer accordingly. _He told her this forcefully, as if she had no say in the matter.

Caroline was confused: _What friend?_ _You made a friend on the road? _

_I've made more than one actually, but you'll get to meet him after his little show is over. _He answered cryptically, turned around and left her to stare after him as he crossed the street. Was his friend working in the festival as one of the entertainment performers? Caroline wondered what he meant and then remembered that she met him leaving the tarot card booth.

Caroline gathered the basket she prepared for the auction, picked up a blood bag from the cooler in her car she kept in case of emergencies and hid it in her purse. Fifteen minutes later, she stood outside the grill holding a picnic basket filled with store bought desserts. A large black SUV, with tinted windows pulled up to the opposite curb, Stefan rolled down the window and yelled: _Get in beauty queen, your chariot awaits. _

Caroline could see that someone, wearing a baseball hat and glasses was sitting on the passenger seat next to Stefan. She thought she recognized his sharp profile, but it was thrown into darkness from where she was standing. She crawled into the back seat and as soon as she closed the door, Caroline heard the locks click. Stefan merged the car with the street traffic and immediately sped up.

_Hello darling! Long time, no see! _The man next to Stefan turned around before Caroline could ask Stefan why he was in such a hurry. He smiled and pulled his glasses off.

_KOL!_ Caroline screamed.

_That's right, little chicken. So glad you remember me. Now buckle up! This is going to be a long and enjoyable ride. _

_**This story is only possible, because I have a sweet, insightful, creative and all around awesome beta – **__**klaussified**__**! If you are not familiar with her, I say go and look through her blog, she'll make you smile. **_


End file.
